


Rage Art

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Inktober I Love Yoo Edition, Special Moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Stop spamming the same attack Shin-Ae! You've been doing that since the last round."





	Rage Art

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Inktober; I Love Yoo Edition that Quimchee started on the Official I Love Yoo Amino.
> 
> Day 1: Gaming.

The sound of plastic buttons being smashed forcefully filled the room.

 

"I'm beating you...I'm beating you! Hahah!" Shin-Ae guffawed.

 

"Stop spamming the same attack Shin-Ae! You've been doing that since the last round." The brunette beside her huffed as his character was backed into the corner of the screen and was being laid waste by the onslaught of strikes from the tiger she was summoning.

 

"It's getting annoying!" His grip on the controller got tighter.

 

"You're just being a spoiled sport Min-Hyuk. You're just angry that I'm winning for once and you hate to lose. You only got two hits on me." Shin-Ae snickered as she poked the male in his ribs with her elbow, never once letting up on her assault.

 

Min-Hyuk bit the inside of his cheek instead of making a retort. She was speaking the truth after all.

 

"Kazumi Mishima is officially the best character in the game!" The brunette cheered as she observed her opponent's health bar decreasing more and more.

 

Min-Hyuk bit his lip in concentration just as his character had gotten a red aura around her person.

 

He dexterously hit the four buttons of the controller into a specific combination and shot up from his position on the floor and started reciting his chatacter's lines in unison with them.

 

"Get ready to fly!!! Take this!! Yooou're finished!"

 

He bellowed as he punched the air excitedly.

 

He watched as Kazumi got knocked out and the final round went to him.

 

He threw his controller to the ground rounded on Shin-Ae. "Who beat who now?" He said haughtily.

 

He pointed his two index fingers in her face. "Josie Rizal shall forever be number one! Remember that!" He proclaimed as he laughed loudly.

 

"You're going down next time!" She shouted over his laughing.

 

"I'm not opposed to handing your butt to you again." He smirked.

 

Loud footsteps marched on the hardwood floor of the Park residence.

 

"Can't you guys play that thing in peace without shouting for five minutes?!" Maya screamed as she stood in the doorway.

 

"The only one shouting here is you sis." Min-Hyuk stated.

 

"Screaming actually." Shin-Ae input.

 

Maya fought the urge to roll her eyes to the back of her head before storming off.

 

"The person who wins the next game has to buy the other food." Min-Hyuk wagered.

 

"Oh, you're on." Shin-Ae accepted as they dropped themselves to the floor once more to select their characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
